The Key
by Haburi
Summary: Someone has come...she is from Reni's past and there's something dark about her...


The Key

by: Haburi

Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you!! I hope you enjoy my fanfic and I will do my best to please everyone with my stories...that sounded lame. Well enjoy the story!!! I love Sakura Wars and Reni is my favorite character!! ...well? STOP LISTENING TO ME AND READ THE STUPID FANFIC!!!! Who wants to listen to me? silent ...see...boohoo....aww pewy....

"A world possessed by demons...a war that rages on...

Within this world the flowers still bloom on...but even though the flowers

Shall protect the demon war rages on...if this world is plagued with demons shall

Angels soon emerge? ...or will the war continue on..."

The wind howled as the storm raged on. It had been raining for several days the sun was cast out and clouds took its place. The Flower Division sat around a table. As there were no demons they could only find time playing cards and once again Reni had won. Everyone sighed as they put their cards down. There was nothing to do. Rehearsals were not ready as the Flower Division had already finished their play. It seemed as though they were doomed to boredom. It was then the power failed...

"Great just what we need!" Kanna said.

"Someone do something!" Sumire said with her demanding yet annoying attitude.

"OUCH someone stepped on my foot!!" Sakura said.

"Hold on..."

CRASH!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"No wait oww!!!"

"Hey watch it!"

Everyone was in distress as they couldn't see where they were going. Suddenly the lights flickered and turned back on revealing that...the room was a total wreck.

"Next time we better be more careful..." Maria said.

Everyone nodded as they started to clean up the room. It was about an hour or so later that captain Ohgami walked in with a young girl. She didn't seem to be any older then fifteen.

"Let me introduce you to Traum Schicksal. She just transferred from one of Germany's units."

Traum looked like a fragile girl. Her hair was an extremely light violet; it almost looked as though it was white. Her dark violet eyes glimmered as she looked at everyone.

Traum smiled, "Freut mich!"

"...what?" Kanna said.

"Maria is that the same language you speak?" Iris asked.

"No its different." Maria said.

Suddenly Reni walked up to Traum.

"Japanisch..." Reni said.

Traum suddenly laughed, "Es tut mir schrecklich leid!"

"Uhh..." No one had any idea what she had said.

"I'm sorry I forgot this isn't Germany!" Traum said. "I was speaking German that's why it was confusing, I'm dreadfully sorry!"

Traum had a slight accent in her voice but she seemed to be a very cheery girl.

"How come Reni could understand?" Iris asked.

"Did you forget, Reni came from Germany?" Sumire said.

Irris turned red from embarrassment and anger. She had forgotten Reni came from Germany.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said as she held out her hand to Traum.

"Danke!"

"Uhh...pardon?"

"Heehee I meant thank you." Traum said.

"Oh...hahaha!" Sakura said.

"Hey look outside!" Iris squealed.

The rain had stopped and the clouds had begun to clear. Iris stared as a bright rainbow painted the sky!

"WOW!" Sakura said becoming just as excited.

Traum stared as she seemed to be mesmerized by the rainbow.

"It's been awhile sense we saw a rainbow." Orihime said as she smiled.

"Even I must admit its nice to see a clearing to the storm." Came Sumire's smug voice.

Later that Night...

"What a day!" Kanna said as she stretched out.

Sakura agreed, "Yes but we better get some rest."

Everyone seemed to be ready for a good nights rest when...the alarm went off. Apparently demons were attacking and the Flower Division was needed.

"Aww phewy..." Kanna said making Iris giggle.

"Everybody ready?" Maria asked.

Everyone agreed as they set off. Traum also was with them revealing a pale Kobu-Kai. It was during battle Traum amazed everyone. It seemed as though her Kobu-Kai was dancing swerving around the demons with the utmost elegance. It was when the battle was over that everyone was able to relax.

"Wow tat was some nice fighting!" Kanna said.

"You really think so?" Traum asked.

Kohran agreed "Yeah I've never seen anyone fight like that before!"

Traum giggled as they returned home.

"Reni may I speak to you?" Traum asked.

Reni nodded to let the others know it was okay.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Traum asked.

It was dark now as Traum led Reni away. The moon made Traum's skin a deathly pale.

"You know Reni we've missed you...it's been such a long time..." Traum suddenly said stopping.

"What?" Reni asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Reni they want you back...they want you to come back...and I'm here to retrieve you..."

"...what are you talking about?" Reni said stepping back.

"Well you see Reni we never were able to see if our experiment worked...they shut it down before it was finished and you were taken away along with Orihime..."

Reni felt herself shaking. The clouds started to cover the moon, everything turning to shadow...

"W-Who are you?" Reni asked her voice no longer calm.

Traum turned around her eyes glowing deep violet. Reni turned to run but suddenly Traum was behind her.

"Now Reni we can't have you running away again now can we?"

Reni stepped back suddenly losing her balance and falling down. It was then Traum grabbed Reni bye the throat. Reni felt the air escaping her. Traum's nails felt suddenly very sharp and were diging into Reni's flesh.

"Reni it's no use escaoing...those years ago they locked away your memories but now its time to return..."

Reni struggled to breath but Traum's grip only became tighter.

"A girl whose emotions were frozen in time...it's so sad but it seems time is catching up...your emotions are returning but...that's the problem... "

"..wh-y..ar-e..y-ou..." Reni started the words getting cut by the lack of air.

"Oh don't worry Reni...you'll see...but for now you have to come home...for you see you're the key..."

"w-ha-t..." Reni said but then her world went black. She had gone far too long without air and it was this that caused her to collapse.

"It will all become clear and you will unlock the gates..."

....to be continued......

Well? Did you love, did you hate it? Tell me!! Remember I'm an amateur at this so your support is appreciated!! I'll see you in chapter 2!!! Ok now its time to listen to me talk!! everyone runs away screaming ....meanies....see if I care....WAAAHHH COME BACK!!!! Runs after everyone --; (she's pathetic...)


End file.
